wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Monolith
Monolith is the main antagonist of The End of Pryrrhia. It is a robot created to wipe out the RainWings gone haywire, and now seeks nothing but to end life. Appearance Monolith is a genderless robot dragon with a muscular steel shell protecting it's inner framework, a dull grey-red color. It has a steel bolted jaw, filled with lava. It has four curved horns. It has glowing red pupils. It's body is rather simple, but with a few jagged spikes here and there, and a red plating on it's back and chest. Monolith grows in size when it adds metal to itself and becomes more and more unstable, making it easier to break separate pieces off. Lava will begin to seep through its scales if it continues to grow, and it slowly becomes very deadly to even be around. History Five years after the war, a group of NightWings loyal to their tribe and wanting control of the rainforest, called the Nightguard, built a giant construct. Project Monolith as they called it, was a large steel construct designed to kill and eat RainWings. Morrowseer, still well alive and at the helm, sought to claim the RainWing Kingdom for his dying tribe. Project Monolith was their plan. They created a large steel construct built to kill and consume, to clear the land for the NightWings. However, before it's programming could be complete, the Nightguard base was found by the RainWings, and a fight ensued. In the chaos, Monolith escaped, but with only the parts of his brain programmed were to consume and kill. Slowly but surely, the construct grew as it consumed more and more and added metals from the mountain into it's being. It became the size of a small mountain and began terrorizing and eating dragons. The Nightguard had never planned for the RainWings to find them out, and with the size Monolith had grown to, had little that could stop it for more than a few seconds. The Nightguard, seeing the destruction this monster would cause, fled to the coast of the SeaWing Kingdom, and set up their second bunker. Monolith contuined to wreck havoc, and another group of many tribes settled on the group of islands in the SeaWing kingdom, researching how to defeat the monster. Personality Monoloth has no feelings and will mercilessly kill dragons and clear the land, just as it was designed to. Unfortunately, due to the project being interrupted, Monolith has little to no control over itself. The only part keeping Monolith from destroying the Nightwings was one of the first things programmed into the control plate, the NPC (Nightwing Protection Center) but that was sadly lost, causing Monolith to be a completely free killing machine. Monolith still has a bit of restricting data to keep it from utterly destroying the land, and the barren chopped-tree lands it leaves behind is a symbol that it is near. Monolith Colored.jpg Monolith.jpg Monolith Values.jpg WOF - Copy.png WOF - Copy - Copy.png Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Artificially Created